Casos de feminismo
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Wendy bem que ferrou kenny, literalmente e metaforicamente, e agora procura algo mais, ou procura? T por palavrões, menções de Kenny x Wendy


Kenny meteu a música mais alta e sonora que conseguiu, apenas para afastar os pensamentos escuros.

Engraçado, sempre gostara de Rock, talvez fosse o seu sangue de pobre, que o fazia gostar do caos desorganizado deste rock, bandas clássicas que o seu pai ouvia.

Era a sua rotina agora, acordar, comer, meter música, adormecer, recomeça e repete, tinha sido assim desde que….bem, desde aquele evento.

Evento esse que, verdade seja dita, lhe fodera a cabeça. Ele sempre a vira como uma feminista sem ponto, sempre nas suas cruzadas inúteis, e ela sempre o vira como alguém que nunca via uma rapariga pelo pacote total, só pelo físico. Talvez ela tivesse razão.

Ou talvez não….já possuíra centenas, e todas tinham gozado, não era apenas um macho chauvinista que as comia para seu prazer, retornava sempre o favor, e vários casos de uma noite tinham-no tornado bastante bom na cama.

E ao longo dos 21 anos de vida tinha arranjado dezenas, senão centenas de casos, desde os frios do Colorado aos desertos quentes do Nevada.

Mas nunca esperara entrar numa relação, não, sua vida era apenas sexo casual, orgias de dia, e bebidas de noite, talvez um anal de vez em quanto.

Mas os pensamentos tinham passado a obscurecer-se e de nada lhe havia servido os seus contactos, que o punham em vantagem em termos de parceiras, verdade, e sempre queriam mais. Verdade era que de nada lhe haviam feito, no campo de afeção.

Ele nem sabia porque se havia metido no que se tinha metido, mas agora amaldiçoava-se, xingando-se com os mais temerosos palavrões, muitos deles capazes de fazer a sua própria mãe desfalecer se ela os ouvisse.

Desde que se lembrava que xingava, usava a palavra com "f" a palavra com "m" e a palavra com "p" desde os oito anos, altura em que o fazia com os amigos, mas as combinações eram uma coisa nova. Mesmo que seus pais discutissem não o tinham educado dessa maneira, se é que o tinham educado.

Kenny não fazia intenção de se tornar no que se tornou, mas tinha acontecido.

Não fora a droga, a malfeitora de muitos, aliás, já desistira das drogas desde a história de snifar urina de gato macho, mesmo que visse um belo par de peitos. Não foram gangs, tão pouco fora dinheiro, ou crime, não….fora **amor**.

Mal a viu ele sabia que estava tramado, ela tinha falado num tom cordial, brincalhão até…um tom que tinha encantado Kenny.

Era coisa de cabrão, roubar a namorada ao melhor amigo, mesmo que Stan não fosse tão próximo dele como Cartman, ainda eram amigos.

O tom não era tão diferente do que a rapariga normalmente reservava para Stan, mas garrafa e meia de vodka em cima tornam qualquer rapariga amigável. Kenny bem o sabia, e Wendy estivera a beber.

30 segundos, fora tudo o que fora preciso, 30 segundos para ele a ver, e se apaixonar…30 segundos e estava agarrado, a sua vida num inferno.

Fora o suficiente, não tinha sido preciso grandes passeios ao luar, palavras leves e quentes, promessas de coração…Não fora preciso as coisas clichês que Stan fazia para a manter. Kenny sempre acreditara no bem das pessoas, essa era sua maior fraqueza, e desta vez o tiro saiu-lhe pela colara.

Porque às vezes o amor é mau para as pessoas, porque nem todos os amores, são contos de fadas, e porque a vida ainda o é muito menos…porque, por todos os anjos do céu, e por todas as almas penadas no inferno, a vida não é feita de rosas, e o amor não é cor de rosa.

Kenny bem o sabia…

Todos os dia Kenny voltava aquele momento, àqueles 30 segundos que lhe arruinaram a vida, e lembrava-se de quão ingénuo tinha sido, de como se tinha rido, nervoso, se o rapaz loiro pudesse voltar atrás, fugia, fugia para bem longe, em vez de ficar perdido naqueles olhos.

Alguns tinham encontrado a felicidade no amor, Token estava com Nicole há já vários anos. Mas ele parecia ter retirado essa oportunidade a Stan. E nem valia a pena culpar Wendy, que estivera a beber, não tinha noção, tinha-se aproveitado dela, tendo-se os dois pegado.

Fora bom, Kenny ficara surpreendido por saber que Wendy ainda era virgem, aparentemente Stan não tinha tido as bolas para o fazer com ela. E agora roubara a oportunidade a Stan de quebrar o Hymen de Wendy.

Kenny nunca fora de relações duradoras, tivera uma ou duas, quando ainda era criança, mas estas acabavam inevitavelmente com ele quase morrendo, era sua sorte aparentemente, desde doenças venéreas a combustão interna, por coisas meio tontas.

Mas nada acontecera com Wendy, não lhe havia caído nada em cima, não tinha apanhado doenças, seria destino? Ele perguntava-se.

Stan quer encará-lo, como uma espécie de homem que não é. Manda-o ir tomar no rabo e tenta esmurrá-lo, Kenny permite-o, apesar dos punhos fracos de Stan não o magoaram, Stan sempre foi fraco comparado com o "Mysterion"

Será que o amigo o perdoará? Tem que o fazer, certo?

Obviamente que estava errado.

…

As chamadas acumulavam-se no seu telemóvel, que vibrava incansavelmente no bolso, Kenny finge que não nota, que a música é demasiado alta para conseguir sentir sequer as vibrações, ele diz a si mesmo que são apenas mais algumas das vibrações da música…Kenny mente a si mesmo, distanciando-se do toque, que inevitavelmente pertence a uma pessoa.

O rapaz sabe que é errado mas não se permite a si mesmo culpar-se, porque a música não se vai ouvir sozinha, e que é que importa quem seja? Não pode perder tempo com isso.

Kenny esconde-se, esquiva-se dela , e na verdade…está feliz, perturbado, mas feliz…porque o amor é uma treta total, e a amizade, ao contrário do que pensava na sua ingenuidade, de pouco vale, e é a ouvir o tipo de música mais alta que consegue encontrar, seja metal, rock do duro, ou mesmo música criada por computador..que ele se sente como um só, um só quebrado e remendado, mas um só.

Wendy tinha fodido com ele, tanto no sentido literal, como no sentido metafórico, arruinara o grupo de amigos que tinha desde os 8 anos, mas então…Cartman não se importara realmente, ainda eram os melhores amigos, mesmo que não parecesse. Seus insultos eram seu modo de afeto, afetado emocionalmente como Cartman estava, e Kyle ficara do lado de Stan, mas claro que ficara, os dois são quase como cadelas, sempre juntas.

Talvez por ser a primeira vez Wendy goza, e muito, Kenny aguenta tanto quanto pude, contra o aperto do interior de Wendy.

E agora…tudo acabara em merda…Wendy tenta ligar, e Kenny não sabe que fazer, atender? Começar uma relação? Amigos com benefícios? Sempre se haviam detestado, a sua mente está confusa, e só quer ignorar os toques de telemóvel (que Wendy de alguma maneira descobrira o número), e concentrar-se.

Verdade é que não se sente capaz de ir à procura pelos bares de mais um engate rápido, não sabe porquê , tudo parece diferente desde aquele sexo, que afinal não é tão casual.

Mas há sempre o computador no site porno preferido, e as playboys escondidas entre as pregas dos lençóis da cama.

Agora se ela aparecesse? Ele não está preparado para isso

**O fim**

**N/A: Muito imaturo e assim para o porco, mas o show em si é assim, que posso dizer, reviews por favor? Obrigado**


End file.
